Marina
by boshrocks
Summary: Archie's sister has a secret. How long can she keep it on the Indy? And how long can she keep her feelings at bay? i stink at summaries and the story is much better
1. Chapter 1

Marina Kennedy glanced around the ship, taking in the poop and quarter decks, the guns and crew looking at her. Her brother smirked at her and poked her forwards towards the poop deck where the captain was waiting to receive her.

She looked a lot like her brother. They had the same sandy brown hair and facial structure. Her eyes were a brighter shade of blue than Archie's but they sparkled with the same sense of fun. She smiled warmly at Captain Hornblower and curtseyed with a flourish. Hornblower restrained a snort; her greeting reminded him forcefully of some of Kennedy's greetings to him when they were both midshipmen: over the top bows in fun with a cheeky smile. Kennedy snorted and elbowed Marina to make her stand up again.

She was a passenger, a guest, and a nurse. She wouldn't be allowed to be called Ship's Surgeon because she wasn't a man but that was essentially her role. She had the training and was a good physician. She was on board the _Indefatigable_ to help keep the spirits of the men uplifted on their long voyage in pursuit of a French frigate bound to take the war into the pacific via Cape Horn and the Galapagos and preying on English whalers in that region.

Marina observed Hornblower and Lieutenant Bush carefully, having heard a great deal about them from her brother. "Hm." She said approvingly before lifting her doctors bag and asking if someone would show her the infirmary. Hornblower told Kennedy to take her down.

Once there she inspected it carefully as Styles and Mathews brought her trunk in and another pair of seamen brought a box of medical supplies in. Kennedy waited until the men had left before drawing her into a corner.

"Now, Marina, about your affliction…" he trailed off not wanting to offend her.

It was too late however. "Affliction! Archie, it's a gift, and I shall use it to help you. What if you're becalmed as is the unfortunate likelihood on this route? I can create a wind to pull us out of it."

"Yes but the others must never find out."

"I understand that. Chivalry doesn't cover suspicion does it?" she smirked as she pulled on her white apron.

"No, dearest, it doesn't." he watched her unpack the box of supplies, reams of bandages to be put into neat rows on a shelf, bottles likewise, books arranged neatly.

"Am I allowed to swim?"

"Only at night when I'm on watch. Any other time someone might see you. And you mustn't go out when it's raining without gloves and a hat or something like that."

"I know the drill, brother. Under no circumstances must I get wet, and if I do, I must either rush to safe cover or distract them and jump overboard. You did mention all this in your letter."

"That doesn't stop me worrying."

She paused and stroked his cheek tenderly. "You worry about everything, but I bet your friends don't know that you do. This cheek hasn't been properly shaved in weeks. Come back to me later and I'll shave it properly." she ordered as a mother hen would her brood.

"May I remind you that I am older than you? By three years. You don't need to mother me."

"But that's one of the reasons why I'm here isn't it? To mother you poor boys on your long trip. To patch up your woes and sorrows as well as your broken bodies." She smirked patronisingly.

"All right, that does it!"

Marina squealed and leapt into action as he lunged for her. They darted around the table and hammocks as though they were children once more.

"You'll never catch me!"

Hornblower and Bush turned in time to see Marina dashing out of the hatchway with Kennedy in close laughing pursuit. A few seamen stopped to watch and cheer. Hornblower laughed as they played cat and mouse, taking turns to be the cat. In one quick movement she whipped the hat from his head and held it out challengingly to him.

"You're such a child!"

"So court martial me!" she lashed out, a laugh in her voice.

"One of these days…" he threatened.

They danced around the boats and crew and finally onto the steps to the quarterdeck where Kennedy caught his sister because she tripped over her blue dress and he grabbed repossession of his hat. Only then, after they had exchanged playful smirks and sneers, did they become aware of their captain's close presence and the disapproving look which was almost betraying his intense amusement. Bush, behind him, was having more trouble restraining his mirth.

Hornblower cleared his throat and they got up and continued up the stairs. Kennedy looked shamefully at his feet, knowing retribution was coming. Marina however looked the captain straight in the eye with a confident smile.

"Care to explain, Mr Kennedy?" Hornblower asked, privately not disapproving of Marina's buoyancy.

"Forgive me, Captain. My sister provoked me."

At this Hornblower turned his attention to Marina who was looking at her brother and restraining a chuckle.

"Miss Kennedy?"

"Yes, sir? I must admit I did provoke him, but the chase provided good exercise for him and also supplied the remedy for his most recent affliction."

"Which is?"

"Growing up too fast. While there is only three years between my brother and I, I must confess that I find him a little too pleased with himself. He has always been in a hurry to grow up and while I was around I managed to remind him exactly how young he was. My absence has done quite considerable damage, I find. I apologise sir, I understand that it does not reflect well on the ship or the navy to have the second lieutenant chasing his sister around the ship. I take full responsibility, and to make up for it, why don't I prepare dinner for you tonight? I am a proficient cook and promise to make you a special meal. As to punishment I will absent myself from the dinner to reflect on my misconduct." All this delivered with an appeasing smile and finished with a curtsey as she made her way back below decks.

Hornblower looked confused and shared a look with his lieutenants. "What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Marina paused as she rehung a hammock, feeling the ship moving beneath her feet. They had finally set sail despite the slight lack of wind. She settled the hammock and then made her way up on deck.

She looked up at the quarter deck in time to see her brother and Bush shouting instructions to the crew and felt a surge of pride in her brother.

But the ship didn't seem to be moving very fast. They were out in open water now, Plymouth Sound behind them. Marina glanced up at the mainsail stretching far above her. Under the pretence of yawning she blew into her hand as it guided the breeze towards the sail. Immediately the wind picked up and the ship picked up speed.

She smiled in satisfaction and turned to see her brother noting the increase in speed and then sending her a stern glare. Feigning innocence she shrugged and mouthed "What?"

She went up the steps to the quarterdeck and leant against the outer rail, observing the officers at work. As well as the physical workings of the human body she also loved the psychology behind the actions and she positively adored people watching.

One of the junior lieutenants was giving a navigation lesson to the young midshipmen and 'young gentlemen' on loan from the naval college to make midshipmen of them. Two of the midshipmen caught her attention. One, Orrock, was the oldest there and could probably have taught the class much better than the lieutenant, and was therefore quite bored. Orrock caught Marina's eye and grinned. Another, Wellard, beside Orrock, she knew quite well. She'd noticed his laudanum addiction and was treating him for it. As she watched him, he took a little bottle out of his coat pocket, uncorked it and took a swig.

Sideling over to the class she nodded to the lieutenant who saluted her as did the midshipmen. She went around the back of the seated students and thence to Wellard, who still had the bottle to his lips. Gently yet firmly she reached around him and took the bottle from him and silently demanded the cork. He looked dismayed at the discovery and loss of his bottle but could do nothing in protest. She was his superior in rank, was in the right, a female relative of a superior officer, and the captain had been the one to point out his addiction to her; if Wellard protested, the captain would hear of it before you could say Jack Robinson.

Marina returned to the rail with the bottle. She was very tempted to tip the contents overboard; she didn't like opiates, thought them too convenient a remedy, and hated that all the doctors prescribed it for every malady. Personally she preferred the old remedies, herbal mixtures passed down through the ages from grandmother to mother to daughter. She slipped the bottle into the pocket of her white apron.

She watched her brother, remembering how she had managed to find a herbal cure for his fits that at least ensured that they were very infrequent. Archie was at present deep in conversation with the captain, they were pacing up and down on the other side of the quarterdeck, both with their hands clasped behind their backs and heads bowed. Bush was in conversation with the sailing master Prowse over by the helm.

It was quite odd to see almost all of the ship's officers out on deck. They made a nice picture, all of them together. The sun was out and Marina leant back a little, soaking it in. She was glad they were outside; sunshine was one of the best healers, in the right measures.

She turned her attention back to the captain. Hornblower wasn't exactly handsome, but there was a nobility about his features which made him so. A heroic quality and determination which struck her. But he was so restrained. It was as though he wore a full body and soul corset which he made sure was kept tight, rarely letting a breath of emotion out. She chuckled a little to herself at this image.

She became aware that Bush was standing near her, watching her carefully. From what she knew of him she understood his slight hostility. Bush had little experience of women, being unable to understand them as his captain was unable to understand music, and Bush was wary of the female sex in general. He thought them too cunning for words and felt that they would pull all manner of tricks to get what they wanted. Marina knew that he disapproved of her presence on board and that he didn't trust her in the slightest. It didn't bother her, she knew she could make him come round to liking her, but even if she failed to manage it, it wouldn't faze her.

"She sails well, doesn't she Mr Bush?" she asked pleasantly, trying to keep the smirk from her face.

"She does." He replied curtly. This time she had to restrain a chuckle.

"Is there something wrong with the captain? He looks a little green around the gills, if you'll pardon the observation." She said after a little pause.

"He is seasick." Nothing more. No requests for her to try and help him.

She was about to laugh outright at his coldness when a cry from the lower deck caught her attention. One of the seamen had fallen and was lying on the deck.

Marina rushed to his side and begged him to lie still. There was no blood but the man was clearly in a great deal of pain. He clutched at his shoulder and seemed unable to move the arm it was attached to. Marina felt the shoulder bone, apologising to him for the fresh burst of pain she caused.

"It's dislocated. You gentlemen might want to close your ears. Forgive me, Timmins." This last was directed at her patient as she removed his shirt. The arm looked like it was out of place. Marina put her hand on the shoulder joint and looked at Timmins. "Ready? This'll hurt." The man nodded and in a sudden movement and a horrible cracking of bones she pushed the arm back into place. Timmins cried out in pain and every man in the crowd of his fellows winced. "I'm sorry." She made his shirt into a sling and put the arm into it then got up and helped him to his feet. "Come on. Let's find you something for the pain." She smiled with a mixture of comfort and encouragement.

The men watched her helping Timmins down below in the direction of the infirmary. She had relieved any doubts they had had about her capability as a doctor. A few minutes later she reappeared with a happier looking Timmins, his arm in a sling but his spirits uplifted.

"If it troubles you come back to see me." she said, smiling at him before returning to the quarterdeck.

Now it was Archie's turn to look proud. The officers had watched the whole event but Bush still looked unconvinced.

"Very well handled, Dr Kennedy." Hornblower said to her, making her blush. She caught Archie watching her carefully with a glint in his eyes she recognised as being his 'I have a theory' look. As always, this worried her a great deal. It never led to anything good.


End file.
